Across the Gate Full title in summary
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [Find Me] [Love me] [Understand me] [Hold me] [Kill me] [Die for me]
1. Find me

Find me Love me Understand me Hold me Kill me Die for me

In that order if you please. This takes place on 'Our' side of the gate, where Hughes is a Nazi and everyone's alternates exist. I liked the title though, it explains a lot.

Warning: Rosa is mine, I'm sorry, don't hate me! I feel like I need something of my own to be in a story of I feel like it's not mine.

When it rains, it pours.

To her misfortune, that was the case. The red cloak draped over her body the bag of groceries underneath it as well. She hurried down the street; it was her turn to make dinner. She laughed at herself, turn? She always cooked for the three men in the house. Sometimes two, at least two of them came home on time. She felt…somewhat homesick, her late memories of some time when she would cook and no one would come home to eat it. She saw a man in front of her complex, staring up at the only light on the face of the building. Her apartment. Ice blue eyes fell on the man. He was different, but then again, before she was working with the two boys she was a gipsy. But this man was something she had never seen before. He looked like a house cat, sitting there twitching black tail swinging back and forth. His black ears folded back onto his head, his onyx eyes staring blankly up at the window.

"Can I help you?" the female asked. The man looked over at her, with somewhat of a surprised look, "Are you looking for someone?" she asked again. He didn't say anything, his lips moved but no sound came. The female gave a smile, "Why don't you come inside, it's nasty in the rain." She said observing his wet, white, button up shirt and blue slacks. She smiled and took his wrist bringing him into the building up. The man not objecting to her.

"Tha…nk you." He managed his voice at a dull whisper. She just smiled at him, ignoring that his hands were paws. She opened the door.

"Guys I'm home." She replied, taking of the cloak. Her long rose red hair fell to her shoulders, coating them in a blanket. Wearing a blue coat with a red shirt underneath, the collar and inside of the jacket was white. Also wearing a long flowing skirt that reached her ankles, brown sandals visible underneath. The first man she saw was sitting on the couch, his short blonde hair somewhat of a mess, and his blue eyes fell on her from the paper. He seemed to jump at the sight of the cat man as the female put her cloak on the rack.

"Bloody hell!" he barked, "Rosa! What is that?" he yelped.

"Be nice Alfonse." She muttered, "He was in the rain and he was looking at our window." She muttered and pulled on his hand, "Come on, I'll get you some clothing." She smiled and led him down the hall. To a room in the back, she set some clothing out for him, "You change." She said, "I'll get you something to eat." She hurried out. She glanced at Al, "Where are Ed and Hughes?" she asked.

"Out doing something." He said, watching the cat man come out in his clothing, "Rosa!"

"You can buy more." She growled setting a plate on the table and smiled at him, "Here, would you like something to drink?"

"Milk…please." His voice was weak. Rosa smiled, grabbing a glass. He looked up at her as she set the milk in front of him. He reached up and hugged her, "Thank you…so much." He muttered hugging her waist tightly like a small child. Rosa smiled softly and patted him on the head.

You're welcome, no please. Eat."


	2. Love me

Rosa sat in the middle of the floor, her head on the man's stomach and his paw resting on her head, both of them out cold on the floor. Alphonse eyed the kitten and girl warily. What was that thing she was caring for? Clearly he was a man, but the cat features he carried. It just wasn't right. Rosa stirred in her sleep, and the kitten curled around her with a protective nature.

Then the door opened, and an officer came in, not noticing the couple on the floor. He hung his hat messing up short black hair. He walked into the kitchen,

"What did Rosa cook today?" he smiled smelling the smells in the kitchen.

"Uh…Stew, Hughes." He replied looking down at the pair covering them with a blanket. Covering the kitten the most.

"Where is she?" he asked again adjusting glasses as he walked into the living room, "Ah there she is, must have been a long day today." Hughes kneeled down and patted Rosa on the head when he heard a protective hiss. Hughes gained a puzzled look as the covers moved and a paw curled around Rosa, "What the-!"

"Hughes! Wait!" Alphonse cried and stood in front. Rosa's eyes opened and she looked up at Hughes.

"Your home…" she yawned sitting up, feeling the heavy weight on her lap. She pulled the covers off revealing the kitten. She smiled softly down at the man curled up on her lap.

"Who the HELL is that!" Maes somewhat panicked at the sight of the half man half beast lying on his friend's lap. Rosa's hand stroked the man's raven black hair, stoking just behind the ears.

"Isn't he just cute?" she said softly, "He was out in the rain, and I've never seen anything like him. He hasn't told me his name yet." She looked up at Hughes's frightened face that had soon straightened out.

"Rosa, you can't keep him here." Hughes protested, "What are you going to do with a man…that looks like that." His body had a mind of its own; he kneeled down and stroked the kitten behind the ears. The man remaining asleep pushing against the kind hand, "The federation will kick you out and the boys won't be able to make rockets anymore."

"And you expect me to jus throw him out?" Rosa barked quietly. Putting a protective hand on the kitten's chest,

"Yes," he said, "That's an order, from an officer." He sighed, "I'm sorry Rosa, we all worked to hard to stop here." He turned and walked away. Rosa came to tears, how he could be so heartless! No one would find him and, the weight from her lap lifted and the kittens face met hers.

"I'm sorry…I'm causing you trouble." He muttered, his voice was skill weak, and he didn't have much will to talk.

"Don't be silly." She smiled, though tears dripped down her cheeks, "You're my guest." She said. The kitten sighed.

"My name is Roy…" he said the paw gently wiped the tears away, "Roy Mustang."


	3. Understand me

"So you're Roy…" she said. The breeze blew by as she stared out to the lake. Roy snuggling right beside her, "And you can talk? Well that's good." She said.

"Why…did you take me in?" he asked.

"You were cold, and I had a feeling about you, a good feeling." She smiled. The kitten turned his head down. Giving a sign that he wasn't quite satisfied, he turned away and looked up at the sky. It was warm, and the fact he had black fur didn't help the matter. He rested his head on Rosa's lap giving a deep purr. Rosa looked down with a bit of shock,

"Heh, well are you cute." She stroked his head looking out to the lake. She smiled, "Hey, do you know how to swim?" she asked. Roy opened one eye and looked up at her.

"No…" he didn't and he didn't like the water…it reminded him…of bad times.

"Well then well just hand around in the shallows. Come on, it'll be fun." She smiled. She stood forcing him to sit up. She took him by the wrist and pulled him up to his feet. Pulling him closer to the water, but she nearly tripped when he stopped at the edge. She blinked at him.

"I…don't like the water." He said quietly. Rosa took his other wrist with her other hand, slowly pulling him into the cooling water. Roy seemed hypnotized by her smile and kind eyes. She smiled.

"And why don't you like the water?" she asked calmly. Slowly getting him in one step at a time.

"It…reminds me…of that place." He muttered.

"Pla-"she felt the sad under her feet leave and the sudden rush of cooling water. When she opened her eyes once more, Roy was hovering over her. She smiled, "See," she laughed, "Not so bad." Roy blinked, realizing he was knee deep in the water. His ears folded back and he gave a small smiled.

"Yeah…not so bad I suppose." He said holding out a shaking wrist for her to pull on. Rosa took the offer and pulled herself up only to fall and bring him down with her. Rosa coughed.

"Sorry!" she cried. Roy sat there in the water, on all fours, ears twitching staring at her. The two couldn't get any wetter. He smiled at her, a smile she found very odd after what he said.

"It's kind of nice." He said raising his paws and splashing her. She glanced at him,

"Oh so that's how your going to play!" she splashed him back. The war of white foam of the disturbed water, the splashing between them got somewhat violent. Rosa falling on Roy though it was to shallow for anyone to drown, it was quite painful to land on something besides the slushy water. That stopped it. She smiled at him, resting on top of him. His paws in the water keeping him propped up. His mouth formed a friendly smile and his ears twitched in happiness staring down at the female. Rosa removed herself from her position on top of him. She grinned, "Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head. She looked up, seeing Hughes and another man. A frown traced her features, she glared at the man that was position on shore. His face absolutely traumatized. Hughes's face stern, she stood and walked forward.

"Ro…sa?" Roy blinked as she stood. He got up and followed behind her.

"Rosa…" Hughes muttered sending a glare at her, "I can't let you destroy those boy's dream." He muttered.

"How could you." She growled, "How could you betray me?" Hughes looked away from her, the other man spoke.

"Rosa, please, don't make this harder…then it already is." The man sighed, "We need to take him."

"Over my dead body." She said standing in front of Roy.

"Rosa…" Roy stared.


	4. Hold me

"Rosa, please." Hughes sighed, "You're makin-"

"Shut up!" she barked, "I'm not listening to you anymore!" she yelled.

"Rosa, this is going to cost the boys their future and you your job." The man growled, "We're only trying to help you." He muttered.

"I though I could trust you, Maes, why…Why did you betray me?" she cried. Roy blinked, his ears folding back, the smell in the air was musky. He put a paw on her shoulder.

"Rosa…I don't want to be a burden." Roy muttered. Rosa turned around and looked at him, that musky smell was her tears. She looked at him and smiled, it was a painful smile.

"Don't be silly…you're not being a burden." She said quietly. She turned towards Hughes once more getting to her feet, "Why Hughes? You know he disappeared several years ago, he's just as good. Maybe even better." She glared at him. Her eyes grew wide as Hughes and the man raised guns eye level to her and Roy. She growled and stepped in front of Roy. Her arms spread open, ready to take whatever they threw at her.

"Rosa…" Roy's ears remained back and he put a paw on her shoulder, "D-Don't…"

"He's right Rosa. Don't." Edward's voice came from her left, Alphonse behind him. Rosa shook her head.

"I'm not letting anyone take anything from me anymore. I lost my parents and brother to that war of yours." She glared at the strange man, "And what I thought was a family, betrayed me." The glare came to Hughes, "I'm not giving up what I have left to cling to." She replied softly.

"He's not worth dying for Rosa!"

"SHUT UP!" she barked at him, "Don't you DARE say that!" she screeched at him. Roy's paws came over his ears, it wasn't her screeching, but the Elric's hurtful words.

"Rosa, you're making this harder then t it should be." Hughes waved his arm, "Just clear out! "

"If you kill him you kill me and some of Thule society's greatest secrets." She glared. The old man cringed.

"Rosa! You're asking for death! Give it a rest!" Edward yelled.

"Rosa, I'll give you to the count of three." Hughes warned.

"Don't waste your breath! I'm not budging."

"Ro…sa…" Roy muttered.

"One"

"I love you, Roy." Rosa said, arms still spread out.

"Two."

"I will die for you."

"Three"

"Because you belong with me." Hughes lowered the gun and stared, he couldn't…

"Rosa-"

BANG!


	5. Kill me

Another chapter xD because I promised myself I would.

Now here's the second to last chapter, Kill me.

xxxx

When you loose something, nothing can compare to that pain. That man, that man had done this, Rosa had told him that man was part of their family that the man was going to be okay with him. He knew that man…he felt like he did, the horror in the man's eyes. The horror in the Elric's eyes, the horror in his own eyes. She was falling and the only thing he could do was reach out his arms, and catch her. Her arm clasped over the bleeding wound to stop the bleeding, he wasn't a doctor, but he could tell…she didn't have long.

"Rosa!" Edward cried, "God Damnit! You didn't have to shoot her!" The Elric barked at the man. Hughes just stared as he watched the kitten fall to his knees in the water with the girl in his lap.

"R-Rosa…does it hurt?" he ask and a dull mutter. Edward took a step forward. The kitten's ears folded back, "Don't come any closer! This is your fault too!" The kitten hissed. Edward was taken a back, the girl was still alive, they…they could save her.

"Stop being selfish! She needs medical attention!" Edward barked.

"Roy!" Aru cried, "Please! For Rosa's sake! You've got to let us have her!" The kitten shook his head madly, ears folded back as he cradled her body close.

"Roy…" she muttered, "Taisa….Kitten…" her voice was fading. Roy removed his attention from the boys.

"It's okay…I'm here Rosa." He said softly stroking her hair, "I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore."

"Roy…it…it hurts." She cringed in pain. Roy hated to see her like that; he glanced at her then the boys.

"W-Will it stop the pain…if I give her to you, and I go with the man?" Roy asked, "Will Rosa be okay?" Edward looked at Roy and nodded.

"If we're quick about it." He replied, not talking about going with the man but saving Rosa. Roy stood with Rosa in his arms and handed her off to Aru; though she was somewhat light he stumbled under her weight and hurried off. Roy turned to the man with bloodstained clothing. He gave Hughes a stern look and looked at the man.

"You won't hurt Rosa anymore." He said, "If I come with you."

"Correct." The man smiled quite devilishly, "Everyone will be safe."

"Roy…" Hughes finally said it. He never saw Roy in the beast before, but now he did. He cared for Rosa; just as much as Roy did…maybe he was Roy, maybe…

"Shove it." The kitten snapped at the officer, "It's your fault Rosa is hurt too." He growled. The officer was taken by surprise, he frowned, and that was Roy alright. The kitten glanced away, he was blaming all these people, when really it was his own fault that Rosa had been shot. It was entirely his fault, he looked at the man who turned and began to walk away. Roy followed, glancing back at the Elric, "Take care…of Rose please." He said softly, "She's all I've got." He followed. Edward blinked in surprise,

"You mean Ro…sa….?" He blinked looking after Roy, Rose? Rose was on the other side of the gate, this was Rosa, like Alphons Heiderich was Alphonse's alter. He frowned, "Alright, General." He said calmly. Hughes frowned. What had he done?


	6. Die for me

O Oh my gosh could it be? Yes it can Rose is finally finishing the damn story after all these lazy days!

For the final farewell. Die for me.

xxxx

Taisa…Taisa…

"TAISA! Ah!" Rosa toppled over nearly falling off the hospital bed in pain. She was…at the hospital, "Kitten?!" she glanced around to see no one, "Ed? Al? Hughes!?" she tossed off the covers. She ran down the hall, ducking behind a cart, no…she had to find the others. She snuck around the hospital and soon made it out, "If I…were to take Taisa…where would I- Eckart! That slimy little demon would…she didn't even notice she made it out of the hospital. Greeted by the freezing cold of snow. She hurried down the street, "Don't worry, Taisa…I won't let them take you away from me…not again."

xxxx

"Madam Eckart," the man said stepping away to show Roy to the blonde demon. Roy glared at the woman as her keen smile came into the light. She made a full circle around him.

"So Rosa and the Elric's have been holding out on me?" she smiled, a hand coming up to caress the kittens face. Roy turned, glaring away,

"You leave…them out of this." He muttered.

"So you can talk?" Eckart grinned, "We'll this is even better." She continued to circle him, "Wouldn't it be great, to create an army, of half animal, half human? They would be fast, strong, and much more." She came face to face with him, "We just have to open you up and see how you tick." Roy's face turned pale, o-open him up? "Restrain him."

"Rosa!" Roy cried as two very large men seized him and slammed him down onto a table. He struggled, but to no avail, to metal restraints would keep him there.

BAM!

Rosa stood in open doors panting and bleeding. She glared at Eckart,

"L-Leave him alone." She muttered, the after effect of the cold allowed her to see her breath. She was freezing. Eckart turned,

"I thought my secretary was taking a sick day," she glared at the man, "Permanently." The man shrugged, "You look a little cold, Miss Varlay." She waved her hand.

"S-Shut up." She said. She was having breathing problems; she was wrong to run through the snow in the hospital attire, with a fresh wound, "You release him…"

"Ro…sa…?" Roy was just staring at her, he closed his eyes tight paws clenching into a fist, somewhat, "YOU IDIOT!" Rosa's eyes fell on the shouting kitten, his face red with anger and teeth gritted showing the somewhat cat like fangs, "You could get sick! You're running around in the snow without a coat or anything! You're hurt! How could you be so stupid?!" he barked at her. Rosa stared and smiled at him,

"I guess I wasn't thinking I was scared…" she looked at her feet, Roy blinked, "I was scared I was going to loose you again…" she muttered. There was a silent click, Eckart raised a gun.

"Oh how touching," she sneered, "But I asked you to be taken out, and since that can't be done I'll have to do it myself!"

"Rosa!" Roy cried.

BAM!

Rosa put her arms in front of her face.

Clink…

"Don't you think shooting her once is enough." The Elric growled lowering his arm.

"Edward!" Rosa hugged his waist. Edward turned scarlet, gesturing her to release him.

"I can't believe you're so stupid." Edward glared at her, "It's /snowing/ outside." He turned to Eckart, "First your stupid plans to Amestris, now this? An army of cross breeds?" he growled, "That's complicated alchemy, and you can't do it on this side."

"Who said anything about alchemy, DNA splicing…you knows…all that hidden government knowledge?" Eckart smiled, "You have to be in the loop now, Elric, there's more going on here then me just cutting open your house cat."

"Don't you touch him!" Rosa barked. Eckart smiled at this reaction.

"What are you going to do? First will cut off his head, open him up-." Rosa covered her ears.

"Shut up! Leave him alone!" Rosa shouted.

"Rosa…" Edward and Roy joined in speech. Eckart gave a twisted smile, and snapped her fingers. Rosa made a jolt forward, not again, she would not let it happen again, no she wouldn't!

THUNK!

"Rosa!" Roy cried eyes widened. Rosa was laying over him, blood leaking from her lips,

"Roy…" she muttered, her eyes fading, the man removed the axe from her backed and she slumped off the table onto the floor in a bloody mass. Eckart grinned,

"That was an interesting twist." She snickered.

"Hughes should have killed you when he had the chance!"

"I…I think I'll do that now then." Hughes said gun rose at Eckart, he refused to look at Rosa's body. Eyes set at the back of Eckart's head, "I should blow you're brains out." He muttered, "For what you've done to her…" he growled, "But that would be too kind," he lowered the gun and shot her in the back of her leg, and again in the other. "A squad will be coming to pick you up." He replied to the bleeding woman, "If you're still alive." He turned to the men working for her, one had run off, but the one with that axe, Hughes gave no mercy, and shot twice. He walked over to Roy, undoing the metal restraints. Roy slid off the table and next to Rosa. Edward approached Roy.

"Roy…" Edward muttered sadly.

"Is…she dead?" he muttered, "Is she really gone? Because of me?" he asked again.

"It's not your fault." Hughes muttered kneeling beside him, the musky smell of death rose to his nose. He pulled the kitten into a hug, as the poor thing began to cry, "Shh, it's not your fault." He muttered, he remembered this…from somewhere…Edward frowned,

"Rosa…you idiot…" he muttered. Kneeling down, and giving her a kiss, "I guess, the future is dark, once again." He turned to Roy sobbing, resting a hand on the kittens head and stroking his ears. The kitten slowly but surely calming down, "Let's…go home." Edward muttered. Hughes pulled the kitten up, Edward with much hesitation after finally wrapping Rosa up, picked her up. The three men leaving. Six people went in, three came out…

xxxx

Rose woke with a start; she sat up tossing the covers off and running out into the living room. Nearly knocking Roy off his feet in a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing into his shirt. The man was slightly confused but set down the coffee pot,

"Hey, what's the matter?" he questioned, "Not another nightmare. Oh come here." Her lifted her up and hugged her, "It's okay, I'm here, shhhh…"

xxxx

D that's all folks I really like the axe in the back thing. BEST PART xD.


End file.
